Tangled Webs
by Song Of A Free Heart
Summary: Arranged Marriage AU. Some times things get mixed up. Some times things don't got the way you want. For Jack, Toothiana, Katherine and Nightlight, tangled webs mean they're facing a destiny where none of them have a chance at a happy ending. Rainbow Snowcone and Bedtime Stories


**I got an anonymous request on tumblr to write this. At first I couldn't figure out what to do. Then Teensophie-draw's on tumblr got a request to draw something for the same idea. Mclovinandsons encouraged me that I could write it… then I couldn't sleep because my mind was exploding with the ideas. Plus, I've been needing to write some Rainbow Snowcone for all my friends who ship it. So. Here we go. **

**I do not own **_**Rise of the Guardians**_** or **_**The Guardians of Childhood**_**, or any related characters or elements. I did read **_**Sandman and the War of Dreams**_** last night though... **

_Tangled Webs_

_Chapter 1_

Burgess Palace was a beautiful piece of architecture even at its plainest, with high arched doorway and intricate lattice work that could cause even the most cynical and pause for the space of a heartbeat to look up at the details. At its best, it was the jewel of the kingdom – stone and wood made something more by the hands of master craftsmen: long hallways and majestic staircases, luxurious carpets and detailed woodwork.

And amidst all that effortless beauty, the ballroom was designed to impress. Empty, it was breathtaking – a marble floor polished until it reflected anyone who walked across it, and the vaulted ceiling above with its crystal chandelier that threw light in every direction. A detailed mural on one long wall depicted a pine forest tapering off into a sunlit meadow.

And now it was brilliantly, filled to the brim with members of the court, as well as visiting dignitaries from every nearby kingdom, all dressed in their finest silks, satins and velvets in every possible color. Dancers swirled, skirts flaring out like flashes of pink, purple and scarlet flames.

Katherine could barely focus, the brilliant colors, the noise and the smells of a thousand perfumes overwhelming her senses until she could hardly breathe. She stumbled as all her thoughts went momentarily blurry, everything too much for her tired mind to take in. But a strong hand caught hers, keeping her upright, keeping her steady.

She looked back, though there wasn't much point – she knew the hand that was wrapped around hers.

The concern on Nightlight's face sent a fresh stab through her heart. She pulled her hand back quickly, as though his calloused palm caused her physical pain. Normally it would be the opposite, and she would be reaching for his hand for comfort as the ballroom overwhelmed her, and she was left feeling vulnerable into the strange room. Now, though, it hurt too much. It hurt having him close enough to steady her when she stumbled, but so far away she could never hope to reach him.

She saw pain flash in his green eyes at her quick movement. And she wanted to reach out to him, to wipe away that pain.

But she couldn't. He was her bodyguard – and she was here to celebrate her upcoming wedding to another man.

"Thank you," she murmured, taking a deep breath to try and ensure she wouldn't stumble again.

Nightlight only nodded.

It was the small things that hurt the most, she was discovering. Most people would assume his smile to be such a small thing… but its absence was more twist of the knife in her heart.

Taking a deep breath, looking away from his blank expression, she gathered some of the dark blue silk of her dress in her hands, lifting the hem enough to make walking easier. The train of the skirt whispered over the marble as it dragged, accented by the steady of click of Nightlight's boots on the marble. It was a sound she had grown so accustomed to over the years. And the thought of not hearing it anymore weakened her to the point her knees started to tremble. Worse, the rustle of her skirt would soon be accompanied by the sound of another pair of footsteps.

"Katherine." A gentle hand touched her arm. She knew it wasn't Nightlight, even before she registered that it came from her left, while he was on her right. "Are you all right?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine." She didn't sound very convincing, even to herself. "Thank you, Tooth."

Queen Toothiana of Punjam Hy Loo examined her face carefully, her amethyst colored eyes making it clear to Katherine that the woman saw through her. But she didn't say anything.

The young queen's dark hair, with jewel toned streaks, cascaded around her bare, olive skinned shoulders. Her dress was light, feathery folds of teal crepe silk, navy, violet and gold beading on the bodice. The woman was like an exotic bird of paradise, her beauty always accented by her colorful clothing. Katherine never failed to feel as though she paled in comparison – and not just because of her fair skin.

Toothiana took her hand, and offered her a smile that Katherine knew was meant to encourage, but there was a heartbreaking sadness behind it.

"He's a good man, Katherine," she whispered. "You couldn't ask for better in these circumstances."

"It's the circumstances that hurt," Katherine said.

Toothiana squeezed her hand, offering another sad smile. "The price of royalty. Those of us that know our responsibilities would trade them in a moment."

"Katherine."

She and Toothiana both looked over as Jack, King of Burgess, Katherine's betrothed, came toward them. And she felt, rather than saw, Nightlight look over as well. Dearly she wished she could have seen his expression. Was it wrong to hope some of his control slipped when he looked at the man she was going to marry – that a little possessiveness, or jealousy, crept into his expression?

She could have glanced back. But fear of seeing his expression still blank kept her from doing so.

Jack looked from her to Toothiana, with a bow that was exactly what it should be from one royal to another. "Your Majesty."

"Your Majesty," Toothiana returned, with a curtsey so graceful Katherine would have been surprised if her feet hadn't been touching the floor. Her teal skirt exhaled as it pooled on the marble, before she returned to her full height.

For a moment Katherine was frozen, wondering if she was supposed to curtsey as well. In a few days she would be his queen, if all went against her will and according to plan (as it likely would). But she wasn't

When Toothiana lifted her head, Katherine glanced between her friend and her fiancé quickly enough that she didn't miss the way purple eyes met blue with a steadiness that could have shattered glass.

Jack opened his mouth as though he wanted to say something, not looking away from the Hypunjam queen. But she spoke before he had a chance.

"If you'll excuse me. I hate to mix business with pleasure, but Aster leaves me no choice." Toothiana gave a forced a smile. "You'd think he was a rabbit and I was a hawk the way he keeps trying to avoid me."

"Of course," Jack said, with a hollow laugh.

Toothiana gave one more curtsey and squeezed Katherine's hand one last time before walking through the dancers to the other side of the ballroom, where Katherine should just see the short dark hair of the tall king from Warren.

She was aware of Nightlight standing just behind her and to the right as she turned to Jack.

They were silent, uncomfortably so. And she felt as though she was being torn in two, her heart pulling her toward Nightlight, duty dragging her to Jack.

"I feel like I'm being negligent," he said. "But at the same time, I don't really know what to say."

Katherine nodded. "It's all right. I-I was just going to step out for some air."

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No, I'll be fine," she assured. His company was actually the last she wanted at the moment. She Toothiana had been honest in what she had said. And Jack had been nothing but kind, both since their marriage had been arranged, and even the few times they had met before that. Somehow, that made it even worse, because she could hate him, or even be angry with him.

She tried to smile as she turned toward the door of the ballroom, pausing to give Jack a small curtsey, since she knew it was customary. She would be his queen in a few days – but until then she was just a visiting princess.

Nightlight started to follow her – she didn't see him, she heard his steps. But she waved him off.

"I just need some air," she said. She wished she wasn't so much in the habit of looking at the person she was speaking to, because she looked up without giving the movement thought, and her eyes met Nightlight's.

There were a thousand words behind his gaze. Only some of them could she guess at; all of them hurt.

If this were a normal ball, she would have smiled and assured him she just needed fresh air, she wouldn't go far – she would be fine. But she lost her voice the moment their eyes met. She bit her lip, never mind that it marred the lipstick her maids had painstakingly applied before the ball, and turned to leave before anyone could see she was on the verge of tears.

#

The night air was cool, almost cold, biting at her bare arms and her neck as she stepped out onto one of the balconies that looked out over the gardens. After nearly a week in the Burgess palace she was growing accustomed to the long hallways and which door led where. She had chosen a balcony away from the ballroom, where it was unlikely anyone would stumble upon her by accident.

Not far from the balcony, emerald grass growing right up to the edge of the pond, a few brave flowers starting to bloom as spring pushed back winter's hold. Bright green leaves had emerged from the branches of the trees and bushes in the garden, but they had yet to show signs of blossoms. The palace gardens had several ponds, but this balcony over looked one with a small waterfall, only a few feet high, with staggered layers and shallow basins that filled and overflowed, constructed of smooth stones. It was what brought her here, the soft sound of the running water soothing nerves that frayed a little further with each passing day.

Katherine sat on the low railing of the balcony, looking out at the pond, which she could see only as a reflection of moonlight among the lush grass. If anyone could see her, they would chastise her for sitting in the cold in only her silk gown, days before her wedding. A cold was hardly something any bride wanted. And the cold made her shiver, but she couldn't bear to go back inside.

She hugged herself, trying to keep the icy wind at bay.

"There you are."

Katherine jumped at Jack's voice, but knew immediately he wasn't talking to her. There was an edge in his tone that she had never heard. She looked around the garden below the balcony until she saw him approaching a vine covered trellis she had barely noticed.

"You shouldn't be looking for me. You have other priorities." The breeze was at the perfect angle to carry the voice to her. She recognized the voice just before Toothiana stepped out from the trellis, moonlight shimmering off the silk of her dress.

"You say that like I have a choice," Jack said.

"Don't you?"

"You know I don't!" he snapped, and Katherine didn't need the breeze carrying their voices to hear that. "If I did, I wouldn't be dying right now!"

The wind shifted, so she didn't quite catch Toothiana's response.

"Are you telling me you aren't?" Jack asked, a challenge sharp as steel in his voice as he took a step closer to the queen. "Look me in the eye and tell you this doesn't hurt you as much as it does me."

"Don't."

"Lie to me, Tooth! Maybe then I'll survive this."

"You know I can't do that!" Toothiana snapped.

Katherine's eyes widened as she began to realize what was transpiring in the garden below her. They had both raised their voices to the point she didn't need the wind to help her hear.

"Then stop looking at me as though you want me to do something!" Jack yelled. Katherine had to take a step back from the force of his voice. "Tell me what you want from me, Tooth!"

"Stop it!" Toothiana yelled, her voice breaking. "All I want is you!"

"You have my heart, Toothiana. You always have. If I could give the rest, I would! But you were the one who told me I had a responsibility to my kingdom."

Toothiana didn't look at Jack as she hugged herself. Whatever she said was too quiet to reach the balcony.

A part of Katherine told her she should go back inside – this was a private conversation, not something she should intrude on. But she started transfixed at Jack reached out and grabbed Toothiana's shoulder. Though was a roughness to the motion, and for a moment her stomach twisted in fear that he would hurt her. Instead, her pulled Toothiana to his chest, arms enfolding the exotic queen with a raw emotion that was painfully obvious even across the distance to the balcony. Katherine could see Toothiana tremble as she wrapped her arms around Jack's waist, holding him as tightly as he did her.

She pressed a hand to her mouth as a wave of nausea hit her, her own emotions mixing with the heartbreaking ache she could feel from the couple in the garden.

#

"Are you all right?" Nightlight asked, at her shoulder as soon as she reentered the ballroom. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he had waited by the doorway the entire time she had been gone. His service as her bodyguard was flawless. It was part of what she loved about him.

"Everyone keeps asking me that," she said, gripping the blue silk of her skirt as she tried to recall the sight of Jack and Toothiana holding each other in the garden. She wondered if Jack had been crying – it had been too far to be sure, but she thought she'd seen his shoulders trembling. Just thinking about it made her feel as though she had intruded on something she wasn't supposed to see. And knowing that hers wasn't the only heart breaking was a weight that threatened to crush her with every step she took.

The ballroom was still aglow with the light of the candles, brilliant with the colors, heavy with the scents of perfume. It was all so beautiful, the air rippling with conversation and laughter.

In her current state, it felt like another world, completely foreign to her. She stood there, but an invisible wall separated her from the ball swirling around her. The echoes of Jack and Toothiana's heartbroken fight, screaming at each other when they weren't angry at the other, but the circumstances that forced them into that situation, was more real that the music that swelled to the vaulted ceiling. She wasn't sure if it was the pain in their voices, or her own heart, that caused her eyes to burn and sting. She reached up to wipe aware the tear just as it escaped the boundary of her lower lashes.

"Katherine." Nightlight reached out and touched her cheek, his voice rough and broken with emotion, and maybe a little panic at her tears. "Come on."

He started to take her hand, but seemed to think better of it, instead pulling open the ballroom door and bowing as he held it open for her. It was exactly what a princess's bodyguard was supposed to do. And she did exactly as she was supposed to, passing through the doorway without looking at him, keeping her head high so no one would suspect that something was wrong. She was a princess. She was supposed to cry. And she wasn't supposed to let anyone see when she was hurting.

So even though she felt ready so collapse, she kept walking. Even once they were beyond the ballroom, nearing the guest room where she was staying until the wedding, she didn't glance back to make sure Nightlight was behind her. She trusted the sound of his steps, and did her best to find comfort in the fact they were as steady as always.

#

Jack and sleep had never exactly been friends. He was perfectly fine with it – and actually liked it. But it seemed to have a problem with him. It would leave him stranded into the late watches of the night, tossing and turning as his mind mulled over various thoughts, occasionally sticking him with memories he wished he could forget. Then, the further the night wore on, he would begin to stress about the fact he _needed_ to sleep. The stress would keep him awake… until the next thing he knew he was waking up.

As he had gotten older, it had gotten a little easier. Mostly because he had to start waking up earlier to take care of his responsibilities, until his body had to align his sleep schedule at least a little to compensate.

Tonight, though, it seemed as though all those years of work were strewn to the wind. Because it was the second watch of the night, the clock on the highest tower proudly proclaimed that it was two in the morning, almost as though it wanted to torture him with the knowledge. Unlike his childhood, when it had been an array of thoughts that plagued him and keep sleep at bay, it was just one thing tonight.

Mentally and physically he was exhausted. He had been running constantly to keep up with his normal work as well as the extra that came with the wedding. He was suspicious that his council would try to sneak something by him when they thought he was pulled too many directions to pay attention to what they were doing. Bad enough they were forcing him into this marriage, he had no intention of letting them play with his kingdom while he suffered with the ramifications of that.

And there is was – the one thing that was keeping him awake tonight.

Well, one thing and everything connected to it. His mind with crowded with Toothiana's tears while they had fought in the garden during the ball; with the way Nightlight looked at Katherine – the same way Jack knew he looked at Toothiana; the way Katherine barely looked at him, and the sadness in her eyes when she did.

He was a royal. His own wants and needs were supposed to take second place to the needs of his kingdom.

But tonight, standing on the edge of the largest pond at the heart of the palace gardens, as he looked out over the smooth waters reflecting the light of the full moon, he put aside duty, politics and the crown, and stood there as just a man, wondering how in the world things had gotten so messed up.

Arranged marriages were hardly anything new. And no one ever seemed to give thought to the pain caused to anyone involved… but how could this right? How was it possible that four people were supposed to be torn apart and shattered, left to pick up the pieces in hope that the good brought about by their sacrifice was enough to ease the pain as they all bled out with no hope of relief?

He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the water as he looked over the cracks in his own heart, knowing there was only one way to stop it from shattering, but that one thing was being pushed back by an already weighty crown.

A rustling in the bushes made him look back just as Katherine came around a bend in the hedge and through the vine covered trellis that was the entrance to the area around the pond. Shes came to stand beside him on the water's edge, without looking at him.

They stood in silence, looking out at the water, and the palace on the other side. It was mostly dark, but a few windows still shone with the warmth of whatever light was on the other side of the glass panes. But they were small and far away, while he and Katherine stood in a cold that made it hard to believe winter was supposed to be leaving.

He was fairly sure he was supposed to say _something_, but didn't know what it was. So he stood there, thoughts alternating between what he could say and the same thoughts that had tormented him before her arrival.

After a few minutes he glanced over from the corner of his eyes and saw her shivering. Without hesitation he pulled off his jacket, ignoring the wind that easily bit through the thin button up shirt he was left it. Her eyes widened in surprise as his arms moved around her to drape the jacket over her shoulders. She finally looked up at him, just as he stepped back and returned to the spot where he had been standing before.

For a moment she was still, then started to slip her arms into the black leather sleeves. But it was several inches longer than her arms, so she thought better of it and instead held it closed around her small frame.

Silence settled over them again as they returned to looking at the water for their own thoughts.

"We're never going to be happy, are we?" Katherine asked after a few minutes, breaking the silence.

Jack sighed, kicking at a pebble on the shore, so it tumbled into the water. Her words got under his skin, and he had to turn aware, staring at a patch of grass to his left as he rubbed his neck.

"Maybe," he sighed at least. "My parents had an arranged marriage. I don't think they ever loved each other, but they were content."

"But they didn't have someone else they loved," she said.

"No." Not that they had ever told him. He glanced back to see her lower lip tremble, and had to look away. "To be honest, I would mind if we were the only ones being hurt. It's not that I want you to hurt. But if it were just about us, if Tooth and Nightlight weren't a part of this, it wouldn't be so hard. I'm sorry if that sounds horrible."

"No, I understand," she said. "I grew up expecting an arranged marriage. I- I was ready. Until I met Nightlight."

Jack nodded. "Tooth and I grew up together. She was my best friend, until one day I looked at her and everything was different."

Katherine gave a hollow laugh. "The childhood sweethearts, and the princess who fell in love with her bodyguard. It would be romantic if it hadn't turned into a tragedy."

"Judging from some of the plays I've seen, some people seem to like stories like that," Jack said, scuffing the ground with his toe. "I never understood it, though."

"I used to think there was something romantic about star crossed lovers," she said. "When I was younger. Now I don't understand when I was thinking." She was thoughtful for a moment. "Do you suppose we'll go down in the history books as tragic heroes, or loyal patriots? A king and queen who gave up everything for the good of their kingdoms?"

"I doubt it." He shook his head. "The history books don't care about thoughts of feelings, only facts that can be nailed to the wall."

"I suppose so."

Several more moments of silence, strangely comfortable despite the pain that pervaded him. He could never love her, but he felt a companionship with her. That was at least something to be grateful for.

"Katherine."

She looked over him.

"I can't love you," he said. "But I'll never hurt you. I hope we can at least be friends."

She pulled his jacket tighter around her shoulders and nodded.


End file.
